dinosaurforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime
"Just another retard from the garbage dump." -Mattking describing Prime. Prime was a troll on the Topix Dinosaur Forum who arrived in March 2012 and was well known for his Lion fanboyism. He was only seen on the Lion vs Tiger debate (created by Fusionsaurus Rex) where he believed that a lion would beat a tiger in a fight most of the time. He had then shown he was a clear lion fanboy. In fact, Mattking Rex once claimed "Prime likes lions because he is a dumb little kid who watches Lion King all day and uses that as a resource to show that the lion is the king and will beat any animal no matter what." He used many resources to back up his claims, but most of them were very innacurate. His sources were so bad, that he sometimes even posted cartoons of lions and claimed they were accurate resources. Arrival When Prime arrived on the TDF, the only thread he actually posted on was the Lion vs Tiger thread, not posting in any dinosaur-related thread. At first, he simply stated he was of the opinion that a Lion would kill the Tiger. Almost all the other users disagreed with Prime, and a non-hostile debate between Prime and the other Contributors began, with no insulting, however there was a large amount of tension. Prime did use links & sources, however most of them were outdated or biased. Prime was sometimes so desperate that he sometimes used cartoon drawings as a resource. Soon it was clear that Prime was a major lion fanboy, and he began to be criticised by the contributors for that. This, along with the arrival of the troll Weinerschnitzel Cranzer, led to Prime developing into a troll. This is all Prime does , doesn't contribute to other topics but only the lion versus tiger one. And speaking of being desperate, when Prime got cornered by me with strong tiger facts he started showing artwork and tea pots and pottery with lions on them. Trolling When the Mammal fanboy Weinerschnitzel Cranzer arrived on Topix, he mostly stayed out of the Lion vs Tiger thread, instead spamming anti-dinosaur and pro-mammal posts on other threads. Soon, however Cranzer entered the Lion vs Tiger thread and agreed with Prime, however doing it on a more troll like scale; He began egging on Prime to begin trolling. This lead Prime to begin insulting the users who disagreed with him, primarily Mattking. This escalated even further when Crazy Fish returned. Although he remained neutral in the actual Lion vs Tiger debate, he did cause Prime to increase the rate of his insults. Soon, the hostile debate between Prime and Cranzer against the Contributors developed into a flame war. I'm adding to this because of lions versus tigers. I fully agree with what the author here has already stated . Yeah this troll Prime is notorious and he got owned by me on this site called All Empire Forums who wrote stuff for the tiger. When I started showing historical credible documented records of tigers being victorious , Prime became a sore loser and started getting insulting and spamming his propaganda that he has done on many other sites . And I believe this trolling is done by Prime and a team of his. They work in a pack on threads. So after a flame war Prime being such a tough guy and emulating a lion had to beg the moderators and owner on All Empires to ban me . His friend with benefits aka the owner banned me and allowed Prime to stay even though all Prime the troll does is contribute in only one thread ....lion vs tiger. Just showed me what a biased corrupt owner runs that All Empire site. I gotta say , I have had some friendly non-persoinal debates with a few lion fans , but this Prime and his buddies....They are bad bad losers . Even started accusing my information of being fabricated. Be vigilant people and don't feed the troll . Departure Prime and Cranzer began a flame war with the other contributors, most notably Mattking. The flame war went on for about three days, with no clear "winning" side. Fortunatly for the Contributors, on the third day of the flame war, Cranzer departed, leaving Prime to fight on his own. Outnumbered and alone in the flame war, Prime left the forum in June 2012. Category:Trolls Category:Former Contributors Category:Minor trolls